In Case of Fire
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: OS écrit pour le concours du forum DAL. Couple original. Attention au rated, il n'est pas là pour rien.


Sex Toys Party Contest

Titre de l'OS : In Case of Fire

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et L.J. Smith et ils ressemblent aux acteurs qui les incarnent. L'histoire est écrite par mes soins. Attention le rated n'est pas là pour rien.

Venez découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : www . damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se font les concours.

* * *

oOo

C'est un fait, je n'ai pas un métier très apprécié. Avec mon amie Bonnie, nous tenons une boutique un peu spéciale. Pour certains, c'est un endroit de débauches et pour d'autres un temple des plaisirs. Ce n'est qu'un sex-shop pourtant mais de nos jours les gens sont vite choqués pour rien. On ne fait rien de mal, au contraire, nos clients après l'appréhension du premier achat reviennent automatiquement car ils sont toujours enchantés par nos produits. Il faut dire que notre boutique n'a rien d'un repère de dépravés. Nous l'avons aménagée avec beaucoup de goût et de soin. La petite vitrine extérieure est parée d'une tenture noire de velours avec en son centre un poster représentant la photo d'un couple en train de s'embrasser. La scène est très sensuelle, toute en suggestion, mais n'y voyez aucune vulgarité. Elle pique la curiosité des passants d'ailleurs. Ce n'est qu'en voyant notre enseigne que les gens font le rapprochement avec ce que nous vendons : Désir & Plaisir.

Bonnie tient la boutique. Pour ma part, je fais office de commerciale afin de faire découvrir nos produits. Je fais parfois des soirées Sex Toys, ça a toujours beaucoup de succès. Les clientes achètent plus facilement quand on leur a montré comment utiliser ces joujoux.

Aujourd'hui est un peu particulier car je vais faire un enterrement de vie de couple. Les futurs mariés préfèrent passer leur dernière soirée de célibataire ensemble. C'est Elena une amie d'enfance qui se marie avec Damon. Et apparemment, il devrait y avoir un bon groupe à divertir. Ca promettait d'être fun. Les hommes sont souvent plus coincés que les femmes. Mais là une soirée mixte, j'avais hâte de voir leur réaction.

Elena ne sait pas que Damon m'a demandé de faire venir des stripteaseurs pour le début de soirée avant que je fasse ma présentation. J'ai donc engagé mes deux meilleurs employés et après je leur ferai ma démo. Lorsque je sonne à la porte la soirée a déjà bien commencé, le buffet est bien entamé et des rires fusent dans la maison. Elena m'accueille très chaleureusement comme à son habitude. Il y a de très beaux spécimens et si je ne me retenais pas, je me jetterai bien sur un ou deux pour occuper ma nuit. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, je me reprends vite et passe en mode femme d'affaires.

**- Bonsoir à tous et toutes. Je m'appelle Caroline Forbes et je viens faire une petite animation, je vous promets que ça ne sera pas long mais tout d'abord, je vais demander à Mesdemoiselles de vous diriger dans le salon et Messieurs d'aller dans la salle de projection en bas s'il vous plaît. Je suis navrée de devoir vous séparer mais je vous garantis que vous ne le regretterez pas.** Déclaré-je tout en les incitant d'un geste de la main à se déplacer vers les pièces indiquées.

Elena me regarde d'un air surpris mais je lui fais un sourire encourageant.

**- Si c'est elle l'animation, c'est quand elle veut où elle veut.** Entendis-je plaisanter au loin alors que les garçons se dirigent au sous-sol.

Une fois tout le monde dans sa pièce, j'ouvre à Irina et Jacob qui m'attendaient sur le seuil. Je laisse Jacob faire son show aux filles et emmène Irina vers les garçons. On pourrait croire que les filles sont hystériques face à un beau mâle faisant du striptease mais détrompez-vous. Les hommes sont bien pires. Et effectivement je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Irina entame des déhanchés suggestifs autour de Damon qui a l'air d'apprécier le spectacle. J'en vois certains réajuster leurs jeans, ce qui me fait bien sourire. Il faut dire qu'Irina est une belle blonde plantureuse, elle a de quoi faire tourner les têtes avec son mètre quatre-vingt. D'autres par contre lui font des propositions indécentes et je me charge de les remettre à leur place d'un simple geste.

Parmi les sept garçons, un seul ne profite guère du spectacle et me jette régulièrement des regards de braise qui en disent long. Il faut dire qu'il semble plutôt beau gosse. Sous les stroboscopes, je ne distingue que sa silhouette, mais mes aïeux quelle plastique ! Sa chemise est bien cintrée laissant apparaître un torse musclé qui donne, à mon avis, sur des tablettes de chocolat à croquer et les manches sont retroussées au ¾ pour faire ressortir ses biceps. Sa cravate rayée est tellement fine qu'on dirait qu'elle est juste là pour qu'on s'y accroche. Cet homme me fait un effet monstre mais je sais qu'il faut que je me ressaisisse car j'ai un travail à faire. Il remarque alors que je le détaille sans vergogne et me décoche un sourire qui fait aussitôt fondre mon shorty. Il pourrait facilement faire des pubs pour Colgate. Mon Dieu, aidez-moi !

Lorsqu'Irina sort de la salle, je lui emboîte le pas afin de ne pas laisser voir mon trouble. Nous rejoignons l'étage, Jacob a également fini. Les filles sont ravies et embrassent Jake pour le remercier.

Elena est toute excitée et a les yeux qui brillent, on dirait que le cadeau de Damon lui a plu…

Je raccompagne alors mes deux employés vers la sortie. Je les félicite et leur tend leur enveloppe. Je souffle un bon coup et retourne dans la fosse aux lions.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire ma démo face à Mister Sexy. Moi qui ne perds jamais mon sang-froid, je sais déjà que je vais avoir du mal à cacher mes émotions. Les filles ont rejoint les garçons en bas comme prévu. Avant d'y retourner j'ai besoin d'un verre et cherche désespérément un alcool fort parmi toutes les boissons sur la table du salon.

**- Je peux vous offrir un verre ?** Suggère une voix rauque derrière le bar.

_Comment refuser ? Avec un timbre pareil, il pourrait me demander ce qu'il veut…_

**- Volontiers. **Acquiescé-je tout en me retournant vers mon interlocuteur.

Grave erreur de ma part puisque je me retrouve face à l'homme de toute à l'heure, en chair et en os et toute en virilité, que je vois réellement pour la première fois à la lumière des spots. Son sourire fait à nouveau son petit effet à l'intérieur de mon bas-ventre. J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans la pénombre car face à moi se présente une véritable gravure de mode comme on n'en voit peu de nos jours. Une barbe de deux jours sur son visage arborant un côté négligé, un regard azur, une allure athlétique, tout en lui me donne des idées lubriques que je n'avais jamais eues auparavant. Des hommes aussi beaux ne devraient vraiment jamais exister, notamment pour la santé mentale de la gente féminine.

**- Punch à la Emmett.** Me dit-il en me tendant un gobelet.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

**- Emmett, c'est mon prénom.** Complète-t-il en me souriant tandis que je déguste son cocktail.

**- Merci Emmett, c'est délicieux.**

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, ses prunelles hypnotiques commencent à me rendre folle. Je suis à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour assouvir ma faim dévorante de lui. Or, quelqu'un d'autre le fait à ma place.

**- Tu viens mon nounours ?** Demande une blonde se pendant littéralement à son cou.

_C'est qui cette pouffe ?_

**- Rose, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas que tu m'appelles comme ça. **Gronde-t-il l'air gêné.

**- Mais tu aimes les câlins, alors pour moi, tu es un gros nounours. **Rajoute-t-elle en le tirant par la main.

Il me jette un regard désolé tandis que le mien est plutôt agacé. Non mais c'est pas possible ! Le mec est déjà casé et il ose aller voir ailleurs. Bon il ne m'a pas fait d'avances non plus mais ses regards ont été plus qu'explicites. Pourquoi les mecs ne peuvent-ils pas rester monogames ? Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivé là dans notre société. Je tente de calmer ma colère et descends au sous-sol pour faire ma démo.

_Allez Caroline, tu vas pas te laisser démonter par un con pareil ! L'océan est plein d'autres poissons !_

Damon et Elena sont enlacés sur le canapé et les autres couples en ont fait de même sur les autres sofas. Seules quatre personnes ne semblent pas en couple. La blonde est sur les genoux d'Emmett et lui s'avère être plutôt embarrassé, il essaye tant bien que mal de la déloger et finalement abdique au bout de quelques minutes. _Bizarre comme attitude…_

**- Très bien, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le spectacle un peu plus tôt. Maintenant à la demande de nos futurs mariés, je vais vous montrer deux-trois petites choses qui pourraient être susceptibles de vous plaire.**

**- Vous allez aussi nous faire un striptease ?** Me questionne un blond aux cheveux longs.

**- Enfin James, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas habillée pour ça !** Répond la grande rousse assise à côté de lui, mimant des gestes pour lui montrer qu'il était idiot.

**- Effectivement je ne suis pas là pour ça. **Rajouté-je en souriant.

La blonde est toujours avachie sur Emmett et elle ne se gène pas pour lui caresser le torse ce qui m'agace profondément. _Elle est obligée de le tripoter comme ça ? Elle ne peut pas le faire quand je serai partie ? _Et dire qu'il a fallu que je craque sur le mauvais mec.

**- Dommage...** Précise un brun dont la copine blonde s'empresse alors de lui taper l'arrière du crâne du plat de la main. **Aïeee, ça fait mal Kate, tu sais bien que je plaisantais.**

**- Ouais, j'en suis pas sûre...** Ronchonne-t-elle l'air sceptique.

J'ouvre ma valise remplie de jouets sexuels et sors en premier les huiles de massage et les bougies. Je commence toujours en douceur pour ne pas effrayer les clients. Surtout que là, ce sont des couples pour la plupart. Un des deux est en général toujours réticent à utiliser des Sex Toys, va savoir pourquoi… Surtout quand on sait qu'à deux, le jeu est encore plus savoureux. Bref mon boulot est de leur faire apprécier, tester, voire acheter mes produits.

**- Ca y est, je sais, vous êtes une représentante en produits de beauté. **Souligne une petite brune à lunettes.

**- Angela, il faut que tu arrêtes les sermons de ton père, ça te rend vraiment trop naïve.** Lui explique un brun aux reflets cuivrés et au regard émeraude.

**- Laisse-la tranquille Edward. **Demande sa compagne, lui faisant les gros yeux.

**- Bien, les amis, Caroline fait un travail un peu particulier.** Commence Damon.

**- Et elle est venue nous faire une démonstration de ce qu'elle propose. **Continue Elena.

**- Cela promet d'être intéressant.** Chuchote la sœur jumelle d'Elena.

Je débute par la version soft de mes produits : huiles de massage, canards vibrants, bougies, boules de geisha, menottes, vibros, fouets… Certains mecs sont surpris, les filles sont studieuses et écoutent tout ce que je dis. Une fois que j'ai bien l'attention de tout le monde, je commence à sortir mes produits phares : plugs et dildos pour les femmes et d'autres plus spécifiques pour les hommes.

Je continue ma démo comme si de rien n'était faisant passer les objets et expliquant les bienfaits de mes produits.

**- Et cet objet, il sert à quoi ?** Demande ladite Angela en montrant l'anneau pénien.

**- C'est un cockring, ça prolonge l'érection et donc le plaisir au moment de l'orgasme.** Répond tranquillement Emmett à ma place tout en soutenant mon regard.

Son petit sourire coquin au coin des lèvres ne me dupe pas. On dirait que monsieur s'y connaît bien en jouets sexuels…

**- Exactement. Et celui-ci est un plug anal que les femmes peuvent utiliser mais également les hommes.**

_On va voir si tu vas encore faire ton malin…_

Emmett ne dit rien cette fois mais continue toujours de me fixer. J'entends alors les autres mecs protester. Cela ne m'étonne pas, la plupart du temps ils pensent que le sexe anal n'est que dans un sens. Parfois les hommes veulent aussi tester de nouvelles expériences. Tout le monde se détend petit à petit, comme quoi les gens ont de mauvais préjugés sur les Sex Toys…

Pourtant la tension est palpable dans la pièce, je sens que certains couples sont bien excités, leurs corps se frottent, se touchent, se caressent, c'est tout en suggestion pour ne pas attirer le regard des autres.

Je sens bien que l'excitation est à son comble et c'est comme ça à chaque fois, je le sais. Elena et Damon semblent aimer cette fin de soirée car ils m'achètent carrément un coffret comprenant une dizaine de jouets. D'autres de leurs amis en profitent également pour me prendre deux trois jouets.

**- Mon nounours, tu veux pas m'acheter des menottes ? **Raille la blonde.

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche, elle. Mon nounours, non mais quel surnom gnian gnian !_

**- Non, tu aurais plutôt besoin d'un gode à mon avis. **

**- Mais tu sais bien que c'est toi que je veux.**

**- Oui mais ça, tu sais que c'est uniquement dans tes rêves. **Lui dit-il tout en me fixant de ses yeux de braise.

Ma peau se pare aussitôt de chair de poule, grrrr, je hais qu'un homme comme lui me rende aussi dépendante d'un seul regard. Surtout qu'il n'est pas célibataire. Je remballe tout dans ma valise au plus vite afin de ne pas voir l'autre écervelée sauter sur cette gravure de mode. C'est déjà assez frustrant comme ça. Il va encore falloir que je me soulage avec Tyler, mon vibro favori, avec lui au moins, je ne suis jamais déçue !

Certains se sont déjà éclipsés, sûrement pour assouvir leurs envies. Elena et Damon me remercient chaleureusement et m'invitent à boire un dernier verre à l'étage, ce que j'accepte volontiers.

Je passe d'abord par la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir. Je ne sais pas si c'est le punch d'avant ou la chaleur ambiante de la pièce mais je suis en nage. Je prends une lingette et me la passe sur le front. Face à mon reflet dans la glace, je remarque que mes joues sont en feu et forcément, ça se voit beaucoup quand on a un teint de porcelaine comme le mien. Je ramène mes cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval pour ne pas avoir plus chaud et souffle un bon coup pour me reprendre avant de retourner au salon.

ooOoOoo

Je la vois se précipiter vers la salle d'eau, c'est mon unique chance, il ne faut pas que je la laisse passer. Rosalie m'a collé toute la soirée, il est difficile de se débarrasser de ce genre de bonne femme. Elle est pire qu'une sangsue pourtant je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle, seulement elle est coriace et ne veut pas comprendre. Si ce n'était pas la sœur de ma meilleure amie, je l'aurai déjà envoyée promener depuis longtemps…

Cette fille, Caroline, dès qu'elle est entrée chez Damon et Elena, elle m'a totalement retourné la tête. Elle est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, une belle blonde au visage d'ange et aux yeux mordorés envoûtants. Ses cheveux cascadent sur sa peau dénudée et me donnent envie de les repousser délicatement pour picorer son cou de baisers. Je me précipite donc vers la salle de bain, elle ne me remarque pas lorsque que je me matérialise derrière elle car elle est en train d'attacher ses cheveux. Je ne peux résister plus longtemps, il faut que je la touche, mon corps est comme aimanté par le sien.

J'entoure sa taille de guêpe de mes bras et effleure la base de son cou de mes lèvres. Elle sursaute aussitôt l'air surpris et je tente alors de la rassurer.

**- Chut, ce n'est que moi.** Chuchoté-je au creux de son oreille.

Son corps se détend soudainement comme s'il m'avait reconnu, pourtant elle ne me voit pas. J'en profite pour laisser glisser mes doigts sur son ventre par-dessus sa robe.

**- Emmett, il ne faut pas…** Souffle-t-elle résignée.

**- Pourquoi ma belle ? **

Une de mes mains remonte vers sa poitrine tandis que l'autre descend vers son centre que je devine bouillant.

**- Parce que tu es déjà avec une autre. **Déclare-t-elle en se dégageant de mon étreinte pour me faire face et sortir de la pièce.

C'est alors qu'une petite loupiotte éclaire mon esprit et je la rattrape par le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

**- Rose n'est pas ma copine, elle aimerait, mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Je suis libre comme l'air. **Dis-je en la coinçant contre la porte pour lui signifier l'étendue de mon désir.

Je sens qu'elle résiste, toutefois, elle a aussi envie de moi car ses pupilles sont dilatées et ses joues écarlates. Je me rapproche de ses lèvres finement dessinées qui sont un vrai appel à la luxure et goûte enfin à sa bouche. Ce premier baiser est doux et délicat. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je suis affamé même si à l'intérieur je brûle de la faire mienne, de la dévorer, de l'enlacer désespérément afin que nos corps se perdent dans une étreinte enflammée. Or, avant que je ne puisse approfondir cette caresse avec ma langue, la porte s'ouvre et nous fait reculer de quelques pas.

**- Salle garce, je te défends de toucher à mon homme, je vais t'étriper.** Hurle Rosalie tout en se jetant au cou de Caroline.

Je l'en empêche in extremis et la retiens avant qu'elle ne l'égorge.

**- Ca suffit maintenant Rose. Tu la laisses tranquille. **

Et tandis que je me débats avec elle, Caroline s'éclipse le plus rapidement possible. Il faut que je la rattrape afin de dissiper tout malentendu mais d'abord une mise au point s'impose.

**- Ecoute Rose, jamais je ne sortirai avec toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de me gâcher la vie comme ça. Trouve-toi un homme et oublie-moi pour de bon. J'en ai marre que tu me casses tous mes plans dès que je rencontre quelqu'un.**

**- Mais tu as dit à Kate que tu m'aimais ?** Pleurniche-t-elle.

**- Oui je t'aime bien Rose mais en tant qu'amie. Il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre nous, juste de l'amitié. Allez, sèche tes larmes et va te trouver un homme digne de toi, je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Evidemment, charmante comme tu es. Bonne soirée Rose.**

Espérons qu'elle ait compris cette fois. Je me dirige vers le salon pour essayer de retrouver Caroline.

**- Elle vient juste de partir mon pote.** M'explique Damon comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je sors de la maison de mes amis et tombe nez-à-nez sur elle.

**- Laisse-moi t'expliquer… **Tenté-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

**- C'est pas la peine, j'ai compris, tu n'es qu'un sale menteur. Vous êtes tous pareils de toute façon. Vous n'êtes pas foutus de vous contenter d'une seule nana !**

**- Wow ça fait mal ça.**

**- C'est la stricte vérité !**

**- Personnellement je me contente d'une seule femme, c'est amplement suffisant. Je ne fais pas dans la polygamie.**

**- Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassée alors que tu es avec cette fille ?** S'enquit-elle.

**- Je t'ai embrassée parce que j'en avais très envie et surtout parce que tu me plais. Et pour ton information, Rosalie est la sœur de Kate, ma meilleure amie. Elle est amoureuse de moi depuis toujours. Mais ça n'a jamais été réciproque, j'ai eu beau lui expliquer des centaines de fois, elle croit quand même que je lui appartiens. Je suis désolé pour la scène qu'elle a faite. Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Maintenant, si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à aller demander à Kate ou à Elena, elles pourront te confirmer que c'est vrai.**

**- Alors tu es vraiment célibataire ?**

**- Oui enfin sauf si tu veux bien de moi. J'adore la monogamie tu sais. **Plaisanté-je.

Elle esquisse un sourire qui éclaire son si beau visage et je sais alors qu'elle me croit.

**- Tu veux bien qu'on reparte de zéro et qu'on fasse connaissance autour d'un verre ?**

**- Où ça ?**

**- Juste là, chez moi.** Dis-je en montrant la maison voisine du doigt.

**- D'accord.**

Je m'empare alors de sa valise remplie de gadgets sexuels - qui d'ailleurs m'ont bien excités lors de sa démo - et je l'amène chez moi.

Une fois installés sur mon canapé, je tente de refréner mes envies, la voir ici me donne des tas d'idées perverses. Il faut que je me calme sinon je vais lui sauter dessus et lui faire peur, et je ne veux pas qu'elle parte encore une fois.

**- J'ai du jus d'orange, du vin, du café, tu as une préférence ?**

**- Pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt soif d'autre chose…** Suggère-t-elle en remontant ses mains le long de mon torse.

_Et bien il semblerait que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'ondes finalement._

**- A vos ordres Mademoiselle. **

Et nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre, nous embrassant à pleine bouche. Sa langue titille la mienne et toutes deux se livrent une bataille acharnée. Nos mains caressent le corps de l'autre. Nous sommes comme deux aimants attirés l'un par l'autre et nous ne pouvons plus nous décoller. Elle a un goût de cacao, c'est succulent, je la dégusterai bien tous les jours si elle me laissait faire.

**- Ma belle, il faut que tu me stoppes sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps.**

**- Justement c'est le but.**

Je fonds sur elle comme un prédateur sur sa proie et la déshabille sans plus de cérémonie. Elle non plus n'est pas sans reste, il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour nous retrouver nus et enlacés sur le canapé. J'attrape un des préservatifs dans mon portefeuille. On m'a toujours appris à sortir couvert. La coquine en profite pour flatter mon torse de délicieux attouchements alors que je suis légèrement relevé au-dessus de son magnifique corps. Une fois mon sexe protégé, je la pénètre de mes doigts afin de vérifier qu'elle est bien prête à me recevoir et effectivement elle est déjà bien humide pour moi.

Elle ondule sous moi pour me supplier de la faire sienne et j'exauce son vœu par une longue poussée. Ses parois m'enserrent de la plus délicieuse des façons tandis que je m'enfonce au plus profond de son intimité. Elle gémit et mes coups de reins deviennent de plus en plus frénétiques. Je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme.

Une idée me vient à l'esprit pour faire durer le plaisir. J'ai bien envie d'essayer un de ces objets qui se trouve dans sa mallette. Je me défais à contrecœur de son étreinte, ouvre sa boîte de pandore et attrape un des plugs ainsi que du lubrifiant, au cas où.

Elle me regarde intensément et je peux voir une lueur malicieuse s'allumer dans ses prunelles déjà noircies de plaisir. Je sais déjà qu'elle va aimer ce que je vais lui faire, je le lis dans son regard.

Je la fais asseoir sur le canapé, me mets à genoux devant elle et commence un cunni en bonne et due forme. Elle soupire dès les premiers coups de langue, je fais pénétrer le plug à l'intérieur de son antre, il glisse en elle avec une facilité déconcertante tellement elle mouille. Elle est très réceptive et j'accentue mes caresses linguales. Je joue avec son clitoris, je le suçote avec gourmandise comme si c'était la meilleure des sucreries. Il ne lui en faut guère plus pour atteindre l'extase. Elle hurle dans un cri salvateur. Je continue mon traitement afin de faire durer son plaisir et en profite pour l'allonger de nouveau sur le canapé et moi à ses côtés. Je dévore sa bouche de baisers enflammés.

J'aime à satisfaire une femme pendant l'amour. Si elle n'atteint pas l'orgasme plusieurs fois c'est que j'aurais failli à ma mission. Je ne la laisse pas descendre de son nuage, je sors le plug de sa féminité et titille son anus. J'insinue lentement l'objet et elle émet des petits couinements.

**- Plus… **

**- Ca vient ma belle.**

Je m'exécute aussitôt. Le plug est désormais bien ancré dans son petit trou et j'effectue quelques légers va-et-vient. Ma langue joue à nouveau avec son clitoris afin qu'elle reste bien détendue. Son visage est magnifique dans le plaisir. Le Sex Toy coulisse en elle et je sais qu'elle est prête pour moi. J'enlève le plug de son anus et le repose sur sa mallette. Je récupère alors un gode, l'enfonce au fond de son vagin et n'y touche plus. Elle grogne face au changement. Je positionne mon sexe devant ses replis secrets et m'insinue en elle. Elle halète face à l'intrusion et moi je me consume littéralement.

La sentir si serrée autour de moi ne va pas m'aider à tenir la distance car je sens déjà les prémices de l'orgasme. Mon gland est désormais au fond d'elle et à chaque pénétration, je touche un point qui la fait geindre. Elle non plus ne va pas tarder à toucher le paradis, sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée. Afin de nous libérer au plus vite, j'attrape le gode pour le faire aller et venir dans son antre puis accentue mes coups de reins. Je sais que la combinaison des deux pénétrations va nous faire atteindre les sommets. Et effectivement elle part la première, elle arque son dos et hurle mon nom. Ses parois se resserrent sur mon chibre et je m'envole à mon tour déchargeant ma semence en longs jets dans la capote. Je reste ancré dans son écrin serré encore quelques instants afin de profiter pleinement d'elle.

_C'était vraiment trop bon !_

Puis je me relève pour jeter le préservatif à la poubelle et reviens enlacer ma belle Caroline.

**- Merci pour cette délicieuse soirée ! **Murmuré-je pour couper au silence qui commence à devenir pesant.

**- Ne me remercie pas encore, la nuit ne fait que commencer. **Ajoute-t-elle aguicheuse.

**- Laisse-moi quelques minutes et je serai prêt pour un second round. En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'un testeur pour jouets sexuels, je suis ton homme. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien l'intention d'essayer tous ceux qui sont dans ta mallette.**

Et c'est sur cette promesse que je la prends dans mes bras et nous dirige vers ma chambre pour assouvir nos fantasmes les plus fous.


End file.
